Feed the Sharks
This is the tenth episode of Survivor: Oceania Challenges Reward Challenge: Survivor Auction Immunity Challenge: Pegatory Knockout In the first round, the castaways would dig up a wooden peg and then guide the peg through a table maze. The first four to finish would move on to the next round. In the second round, the castaways would use four pegs to climb a wall. The first two to reach the top of the wall would move to the final round. The final round would be a sliding puzzle. The first castaway to finish their puzzle would win. Winner: Daniel Story Night 26 The tribe comes back from Tribal Council and Vince is proud of what he did, but at the same time is worried about what is going to happen next. Daniel talks with Hailey and Cameron and they agree that listening to Carly maybe wasn’t the best idea of all, and Cameron confesses he saw it coming. Deanna has a alone moment talking about how she lost a possible partner in Carly and then talking about what she needs to do to move forward in the game. Vince is highlighted as he once again says he will fight until the end, no matter what is in his way. Day 27 In the next morning, Nicole talks with Hailey about how she the tribe mood is better now without Carly and the student agrees. Hailey also confesses that they couldn’t have went home last Tribal, but she is glad Vince voted for Carly instead, someone she never had a deep conversation before. Cameron comes back with treemail and let’s everyone know they are about to have a Survivor Auction, which leaves everyone excited. Nicole confesses about how she will use this opportunity to eat something, Hailey says she is a super fan and that was a moment she was waiting for. Vince has a final confessional talking about how he needs to focus on buying some kind of advantage to help him in the game. At the Auction, the most important thing happened in the last two items. Vince bought himself an advantage in the challenge after winning a rock tiebreaker against Daniel and then Daniel bought the last item, an advantage in the game which lead Vince to be very nervous about it. When the castaways return back to camp, Nicole talks with John and Hailey about how the clue Daniel’s bought could be dangerous for their game, since Daniel already is a threat having an idol wouldn’t make things better. Both of them agree, but Hailey confesses that she is unsure about turning against Daniel. Deanna watches the trio from distance and starts to get suspicious about Hailey’s bond with John and Nicole and she is promptly to warn that in front of the remaining castaways at camp, giving Vince a glimpse of hope. Cameron also has a confessional explain that Deanna shouldn’t be worried like that, since he trusts Hailey. Daniel then goes on to a private spot to open his clue, which he says he only bought it to take it out of the game, at least for now, as he doesn’t want to be caught searching for an idol or anything like this. Day 28 At the next morning, Deanna talks with Hailey about how she misses their old times at Kusaie, but then Nicole joins the girls, which leaves Deanna to confess that she is jealous of Hailey’s and Nicole’s relationship, and that Nicole ruined her friendship with Hailey. Deanna keeps avoiding Nicole, but it gets to a point where she explodes at Nicole and says all she has to say in her face, leaving the whole camp worried. Hailey confesses she did not expect that, and that she always like Deanna the same, while Nicole says Deanna always feels like someone is turning against her. Daniel pulls Deanna aside to talk to her and try to calm her down, and she listens and nods but still warns Daniel about the trio acting suspicious about the lawyer’s idol clue. Vince is then seen with hope that he might break the big alliance of six apart and gives this talk to John, who in a confessional says he would be willing to make a move against Deanna/Daniel/Cameron because he finds the three of them to be threats in the game. Day 29 Previously to the Immunity Challenge, Daniel talks with Cameron about how important is that they don’t let Vince win immunity, because the alliance is already breaking down. Cameron admits Deanna has been acting a little bit over the top, but the target in his mind still is Vince. Vince confesses that he is putting all his faith in his advantage, and that he needs to pull it through. At the Immunity Challenge Vince learns he already has his place at the final round guaranteed. For everyone else, the challenge goes normally and at the first round Daniel, Hailey and John make quick work with the maze, so the last spot comes down to Nicole, Deanna and Cameron. With seconds apart from Cameron, Nicole finishes her maze and moves forward, leaving Deanna and Cameron behind. At the second phase the challenge is easily dominated by Daniel who advances first and then by Nicole, since John and Hailey quickly fall behind and stay out of competition. In the last phase, Vince comes in to play and the challenge is neck-a-neck between the three castaways, as everyone does a good job with the sliders. In the end it comes down to Vince and Daniel and Daniel is quicker by seconds and we even see Vince complete the puzzle right after Daniel and scream: “Jeff!!” but it wasn’t fast enough and Daniel takes the necklace. Coming back from the challenge, Vince faces the fact he is ready to scramble, while Daniel is proud of his very first immunity win. Soon the six majority tribe members reunite, leaded by Daniel to make sure Vince is still the plan. John confesses saying it can’t be that easy, and that he predicts a crazy afternoon coming ahead of them. Vince is seen talking with Deanna about a possibility to vote out Nicole, but the girl quickly says no to that, confessing it was just a breakdown. Vince then proceeds to find some spare time with John, Hailey and Nicole and talks with them about voting out Deanna, who he lies about, saying Deanna will be voting for Nicole. Nicole gets nervous and after Vince leaves and talks about voting out Deanna as Vince said, but John warns her it might be a trick. Then Hailey has a final confessional, saying she is lost and wondering what to do and what is right. At Tribal Council, Vince makes his final plea and argues with Deanna about what is true or not, but in the end, it isn't enough for him to stay, as the remaining six players unanimously vote him out, setting a tone for a crazy last 10 days in the game. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Author's Notes Category:Survivor: Oceania Category:Fanon episodes